Friends
by Vocaloid lover 295
Summary: Miku & Kaito are starting their relationship but will their friends get in the way?
1. Friends

Miku's POV

I was sitting on the curb with Gumi."Hey, Miku I'm going to get something to eat." She said. Gumi stood up and left. Soon after she left Kaito came."Can I sit with you?" He asked. I said sure. He sat down next to me a just stared at me. Kaito then leaned into kiss me. Teto then came and jumped on me."IM SO BORED!" She said as she sat in between me and Kaito. Rin then walked by with bread in her hands. I took the bread and threw it. Teto then jumped up to go get."Hey! Why did you take my bread?!" She yelled at me."Hey look a fruit stand!" I said while pointing at a stand that sold oranges. Rin then ran away to go buy one.

A/N: sorry this is so short I might add one or two more chapters but I'm not to sure.


	2. The Troublesome Twins

Kaito's POV

After Rin left to get some oranges I looked back at Miku then stood up. "I'm sorry for wasting your time." She said to me her eyes filling with tears. Even though Miku could be dangerous and a diva at times she would still cry over the silliest of things. "Miku you could never waste my time. You know that if I could spend time with you everyday I would." I said trying to get her to calm down. "I know that but I still feel bad about it." She said while starting to cry. So I did the only thing I could do to calm her. I quickly leaned over and kissed her. Her eyes widened with surprise but quickly closed shut. I slowly removed my lips from hers. Then I heard someone giggling and someone crying. We both turned around to see Rin was back eating and orange while giggling and Len crying into a banana pillow.

Rin gave me a thumbs up and left to go bother the guy at the fruit stand. After Rin left Teto came back chewing on some bread. "Woah! What the hell happened here?" She asked. "I kissed Miku then Rin came back With Len who started to cry." I told her. Teto shrugged her shoulders a walked away. "Len what's wrong? Why are you crying?" I asked worried. He then jumped up. "Kaito you jerk!" He yelled before running away. "WHAT!" I yelled. "What was that? Why I am I a jerk?" I asked to no one. "Um, Kaito me and Rin promised to keep this a secret but Len likes you." Miku said to me. I was in utter shock. The only thought running thought my head was 'WHAT THE HELL!' "Really Len likes me. Like likes me likes me. Like loves me." I asked Miku. She then face-palmed herself. "You really are a Bakaito." She said while sighing. "Isn't that what I just told you?" She asked annoyed.

A/N:ooh what should Kaito do now that he knows Len likes him. Stay with Miku or choose Len?


	3. The Battle For Love

Kaito's POV

I don't know how it ended up like this but I don't know if I really want to know.

Narrator's POV

Miku and Len stood there cardboard shields and swords in hands. Rin, Luka,Gakupo,Gumi,Teto, and Kaito sit there in the grass in front of the VOCALOID house. All of them wondering what was going on. Then Rin blew into a whistle and Miku and Len charged at each other.

Miku's POV

Once the whistle blew me and Len charged at each other with our cardboard swords. 'If Kaito ever figured that Len challenged me to a fight over Kaito what would he think?' I thought to myself. Len wouldn't stop bothering me about it so I finally agreed. 'What was Len thinking challenging me?' I thought to myself as I hit Len with the sword and won.

Len's POV

'What I lost?' I thought to myself as Miku hit me with the sword and I tripped and fell. Kaito gave a worried look and rushed over. "Hey, Len. You okay?" He asked. "Yeah I'm fine?" I said standing up. Miku quickly came over "Len are you alright? I didn't mean to hit you that hard." Said apologetically. "I'm fine. I just got a scratch on my leg." Kaito picked me up and carried me into the house. He set me down on a stool and grabbed a bandaid. "There all better." He said with a smile on his face. I hopped of the stool and faced Kaito. "I know I lost the battle, but I still love you." I said with tears blurring my vision. Kaito hugged me. "Len I know you love me but I love Miku. Maybe if I had never fallen in love with Miku I would consider it but I love her a lot." He said while wiping away my tears. Miku then ran in and Hugged Kaito. "Thank you Kaito, I love you too." She said to him then turned and faced me "Len I know you love Kaito but I know there is someone out there who will love you just as much as you love Kaito." She said hugging me.

Miku's POV

"Thank you Miku." Was all he said before he pulled away from the hug and left. We didn't hear from Len for a couple years. During that time me and Kaito got engaged. Then one day Len came back. He didn't change on bit. He was still a small blond hair boy. "LEN!" Rin yelled trampling me and Kaito. "Hey Rin." He said hugging her. "Um, guys I would like to introduce you to someone." He said while removing himself from Rin's death grip. "This is Piko. My..um...b-b-boyfriend." He said blushing. Then a boy with white silvery hair walked in behind Len. "AWWWWW!" Me and Rin both squealed being fujioshi's.

Kaito's POV

As Len introduced Piko I smiled glad that he finally moved on.

A/N:*sniff*such a happy ending. I'm not really a LenxPiko fan but I needed someone to be with Len so I thought Piko would be good.

Anyways that was the end of Friends. I hoped you liked it.


End file.
